Ghost of my past
by xXSilvermist-CullenXx
Summary: The fate of mankind hangs in the balance whn a rutless prince awakes an unstoppable army of creatures and wages war with the human wolr. It's up to Hellboy, Destiny and the team of paranormal ourcasts to face off the forces of darkness but does Destiny ave some kind of connection with Prince Nuada? will she stop him or fight with him?
1. Chapter 1

_I remember It is said that at the dawn of time, man, beast, and all magical beings lived together under Aeglin, the Father Tree. But man had been created with a hole in his heart, a hole that no possession, power, or knowledge could fill. _

_And in his infinite greed, man dreamed of expanding his dominion over the entire earth. The blood of many an elf, ogre, Fairy, and goblin was spilled in their war with man, and King Balor, the one-armed king of Elfland, watched the slaughter in dread and despair. _

_But one day, the master of the goblin blacksmiths offered to build the king a golden mechanical army, seventy times seventy soldiers, that would never know hunger, and could not be stopped. Prince Nuada begged his father to agree. "Build me this army," the king said. So, a magical crown was forged that would allow those of royal blood to command the Golden Army, if unchallenged. "I am King Balor, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone who disputes my right?" And in his throne room, no one challenged his word._  
_  
So the world was changed, and the next time the humans marched, they felt the earth tremble beneath their feet and saw the sky darken with monstrous shapes. The Golden Army had no remorse, felt no loyalty or pain. And King Balor's heart grew heavy with regret. So he called a truce and divided the crown in four pieces, one for the humans, and three for himself._

_In exchange, man would keep to the cities and the magical beings would own the forests. This truce would be honoured by their sons and the sons of their sons until the end of time. But Prince Nuada did not believe in the promises of man. And it is said that he went into exile, vowing to return the day his people needed him most._

_So the Golden Army lay dormant, locked inside the Earth, waiting. And there it is to this day, awaiting the day the crown is made whole again. Silent, still and indestructible._

I shot up from my bed,remembering those horrid days.i put my left hand on my neck to find my piece of the crown around my neck, in the necklace. I have a piece because there was only going to be three but Nuala's piece was in half, she got the top half and i got the bottom. i jumped up and changed into this .I looked around my Bedroom (but no window and a bed under where the window is in the picture, walked up the stairs and got a book and i started reading it while i was going down the hall to the library when i saw Abe and Manny walking towards me and the door to Hellboy and Liz's room started to came off and Hellboy was thrown out the room, he got up and dusted himself off and looked at us.

"Hey Yellow, Hey Abe...Manny" he greeted us and got up, going back to his room i was following behind him to see Liz on fire, i looked at Abe and Manny.

"Watch out boys, shes on fire." i called put out the fire by tapping it, it was his eight-track and CD.

"I'm not afraid of you" red said to Liz

"you should be" she said back.i knew they were going to get into a fight so i just left and went to the library.i just got there when the damn bell went off. i sighed and shifted into my fairy form. i looked over my shoulder to see my dark blue butterfly like wings were showing.I gracefully skipped down to red and Liz and flew into the truck.

i was looking over the scene, my nose wrinkling up and my hand open with a ball of light coming from it.

"Jeez, it stinks in here," Hellboy said walking over to us, "This is worse then my room".

I looked over to him with a smile and a roll of the eyes, saying "Now _that,_ Is Impossible"

i walked over to Abe seeing him with a camera.

"Say cheese," he said taking a picture of me, blocking me away from the camera as it flashed with my other hand. Liz cocked her gun and said "Let's go." Red did the same for his gun also and we were off. I was with Red and Marble, Liz and Abe was with Steel and Rogerson.

As we went along down the place, I felt like something was watching me, a Thousand of Tiny eyes, i felt like i knew who did it but didn't want to say who it was. Nuada, i no longer go into contact with him or Nuala, i stopped after he left. How did i know them, Nuada was and _still _is my _husband_. I heard Liz talking over the walkie-Talkies.

"Don't call me babe."

"Abe! I said Abe," My Red monkey of a brother said, "Wrong Channel." He switched to another channel, next thing i knew was He was talking through mine, "Abe, I think Liz is still mad at me."

"Still the wrong channel, ."I said, My back turned to him with smile.

"Oh,"

I looked around the place again and when I heard what sounded like wings fluttering around

"Shit, Red we need to get out now!" i shouted to him,Pulling his and Marble's arms to find the Abe and Liz was on my communicator.

"whats wrong? what are they?" Liz's voice rang out "how many?"

"Many," i said. "There are no corpses because there is no leftovers. Have you noticed the floor?"

"Oh, Crap!" Hellboy said, looking under his foot

"they're called Tooth fairies, anything and everything that moves but they go for the teeth first. we need to get out of here, they only eat, eat, shit then eat some more, all they want is food." i explained

Marble said that he might have found one. I turned around and saw it, my eyes went wide and back away a bit. Marble went towards it,

"No! don't go near it"

"but He's kinda cute, Yellow."He said to me.

next thing I know Marble started yelling "It's biting me! It's biting me!" Uncle Red came over and got it. He tightened his hold on the thing till it pop fully in his rock hand. It was nasty to see...but I guess it had to happen. The next thing I know a whole load of them came flying out at us. I light myself on fire, my Black hair flying in the air and my yellow eyes burning with fire in them.

i used fire to circle us fast as i could while everyone started firing their guns But the fairies got a little out of hand. I put the fire out as i helped Red behind the fragile Statue of a woman, Hellboy saying sorry to it and we started pushing on it. When it was rolling, it went through the wall I saw that Liz was lit up. I was pushed into the wall as i watched everything happen in slow motion, Abe getting up the stairs, Liz burning all the Fairies to death and Red getting blown out the window.I ran to the window to see all the camera's looking at me, we all slowly walked outside to all of the people looking at us and taking picture's. i tried to hide because all of them looking at me, it made me feel like a in the olden days after the crown was made we weren't stared at but after that generation died, the humans forgot...Until now.


	2. The Past

A/N- Ok i'm just doing a Memory from her past

I was with Nuala watching my three children while their Father was at war, he didn't know when he left that i was pregnant. I smiled as they play fought, Hope Jumped on her brother Pride's (Nuada always wanted to call his first son that) Back pulling him down to the ground as she used the water from the pond near them to freeze Faith from the feet to the Hope laughed as me and Nuala did, her eyes shining with mischief and happiness. She looked so much like me, from the hair, to the eye's, right down to marks under her right eye. Faith had my curly hair but Nuada's hair colour and had the scar across her nose while Pride looked exactly like made me sad that when Nuada left to fight in the war, i never told him that i was with chid...well children.

It couldn't have gotten better until the wind picked up and dark clouds took over the sky, my children ran over to me and Nuala as we hugged them, trying to get them in the castle but we were surrounded by Human, i used fire to stop them coming any closer but Nuada had been hurt and passed out, where ever he was and because i became of the link with the twins, i passed out aswell.

the scene changed, i was tied to a tree with Nuala. I watch as my children screamed to me for help as those humans Raped them.I struggled to get free but it was no tears came down my cheeks as my boy sliced into pieces and the girls were set on fire.i looked around to see a whole village tied up with the female children being set on fire while the boys were from me, on the other side was Nuada.

He got free and untied me so i ran to get the girls, but he held me wasn't until a few moments he saw that they were his but by that time they only had a few breaths.I ran to my girls, holding the close to me as Nuada put his arms around dying children looked at us and said "Blos-um tre-ee"

right before the light that was once in their eyes were .

I stood as there was three caskets, all black but one covered in red roses for Hope, One covered in forget-me-not's for Faith and the last on covered in ivory leaves for were buried under a blossom tree where me and Nuada first met, had out first kiss, got married under it and where we used to watch the children while they would play.I had always hoped they would get married under it or something but now that couldn't happen.

The Humans and King were talking with the treaty they wanted me to say something about the children i had lost.I had wished that Nuada was there but he had left.

"On this Earth, we are not made to last forever,

we have to go sometime,

But my children will always stay with us,

their spirits will be in the tree's,

in the flowers,

in the wind

and Inside us."

I picked up a forget-me-not, red rose and a ivory leaf

"Let this rose remind us not to give up hope,

Let this Forget-me-not remind us to have faith

And let this ivory leaf remind us of our pride.

My people will remember them but will yours?"I asked them

I walked down to three children,two girls and one boy.I put the flowers in both the girls hair and pinned the Ivory leaf to the boys jacket. the leader of the people came forward

"we shall remember your children until the end of time along with you, what is your name?" He asked

"Destiny"

it had been so many years since i had seen Nuada, more then i like to say.I was doing my monthly visit to the blossom tree when i saw a human girl behind me when i got up from praying

"Hello" i said to the girl

she walked to me as i stuck my hand out to she grabbed it, a smile started to spread across her face making her blue eyes something was wrong, i saw sadness.

"What's wrong little one?" i looked down and said

"it's my father, he is dying and i don't know what to do, he's all i have left" she explained with tears in her eyes.

"let me have a look at him"

i had a look at him, indeed he was dying but i had made him a tea that had made him all girl smiled at me and said

"thank you but who are you?"

"ask your father when he wakes, i'm sure he'll know"

I put a Red rose in her curly blonde hair and then i left


End file.
